


How It's Done in Ireland

by Elephant (The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade), JAlexMac, StarTrekkin08, Torri012, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Double Penetration, Gratuitous Smut, Holodecks/Holosuites, Irish, Kilts, Maquis, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/pseuds/Elephant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: What happens when you mix kilts and boxing together?
Relationships: Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34
Collections: JCA Sandwich stories





	How It's Done in Ireland

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012) puts a pic of Chakotay in a kilt...shirtless...on Discord.
> 
> Written on 10/12/2020.

* * *

"See something you like, Captain?" Chakotay asked when he saw her staring at him in the holodeck.

"Since when do you box in a kilt?" Kathryn wanted to know while blushing slightly.

Chakotay grinned. "Since they breathe very well. Why? Is it... _distracting_ you?”

His commanding officer tried to suppress her embarrassment. "No, not more than usual, it will be _quite_ the sight when you get knocked down, though." She raised an eyebrows and continued, “Oh, I forgot...I ran into Ayala and he wanted me to tell you, that he'd be a little late for this sparing session... He'll be here in five minutes.”

Kathryn gave a devious smile and licked her lips at the thought. Ayala entered the holodeck less than a minute later, stopped, and stared at Chakotay in bewilderment.

“I didn't know this was a dress up, invite-only situation. Am I supposed to wear a kilt, too?”

Chakotay blushed in embarrassment. "No, you don't-"

However, Ayala ordered a kilt before Chakotay could finish. Chakotay face-palmed and Kathryn giggled hysterically at the sight of it. Ayala’s kilt was much shorter than Chakotay’s. Ayala then ripped his shirt off and winked to his superiors stating, "Just evening the playing field."

“Seriously, Mike?!” Chakotay said.

Ayala playfully bantered, “Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

The first officer croaked, “You don’t have to do this just because she’s here... unless, well…”

The captain crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Unless what, Commander? Are you suggesting I'm only here for the view? I will have you know that the two of you are senior bridge officers with a history... I'm merely making sure this little... _battle_ between the two of you doesn’t get out of hand.”

Chakotay scoffed and Ayala smirked. “Don’t worry old man, I'll leave your pretty face alone. By the way, why are you wearing a kilt, Chakotay? Trying to compensate?”

Kathryn snorted at the thought before she mumbled to herself. “I just hope he wears it the, _‘right’_ way.”

To her surprise, Chakotay had overheard her silent rambling. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head with that, Captain. I’ve been doing this for longer than you’ve commanded a starship... besides, I’ve got nothing to compensate for in that department.”

“Longer than I've commanded a starship? Dear god Chakotay, it seems your intelligence file has neglected a few details. What else don't I know about you?... beside your ... _airy_ exercise routine?”

Ayala, who had been watching this playful exchange, began to wonder too whether he knew everything there was to know about his friend or not. “Yeah, old man!? Never saw you wear a skirt in the Maquis!”

Chakotay shot Ayala with a glare, hoping it would shut him up. “That's because we didn't have any Irish aboard", he defended himself before he glanced over at Kathryn with a grin.

Kathryn took a deep breath before raising her hand. “OK, men let’s get this started. Shall we?”

Ayala muttered to Chakotay under his breath, “I wonder if she is magically delicious?”. Chakotay chuckled in response and Ayala threw him a cheeky look. He wondered if Chakotay knew the answer to that particular question. Rumors of them had been going since they had first set foot onto Voyager. Mike hoped that one day, he might find out the answer himself. He turned towards Kathryn, smiled and rubbed his hands. “Fine by me, Captain!”

He hitched up his skirt a little and bent his knees, ready to tackle the XO. Chakotay started the round. He danced on the balls of his feet, his gloves blocking his face. Ayala smirked smugly while he pumped his fists in the air. Kathryn, who expected she'd rather enjoy this ludicrous display, asked the holodeck for some mirrors to get the best view from _all_ angles... just to make sure neither of them was cheating, of course. Before anyone could take the first swing however, Kathryn stepped in-between them, holding her hands up to stop them dead in their tracks.

"Actually, if you really want to do this in kilts.... let's do it properly, shall we? Drop the gloves and use your fists."

Chakotay furrowed his brows. “Are you serious, Kathryn?”

Ayala grinned before teased him. “Afraid of getting hurt, Chakotay?”

He began to stutter. “No... it’s just…”

Kathryn pointed out with a smirk, “It’s just the way we do it in _Ireland_...”

Ayala, who started to feel bold, seized the moment to see how far he could push his luck with Janeway today. She seemed to be in a flirty, teasing mood, so perhaps she'd be willing to join the fun. She was an irresistible flirt who liked a challenge, after all. "Not so fast, Captain. I think if you're going to be standing in the ring, you should abide by the same dress code."

The captain put her hands on her hips and glared at Chakotay, obviously not noticing that it had been Ayala who had spoken to her. She couldn't quite believe Chakotay was that cheeky in front of their security officer, but before she thought the better of it she responded, “ _Fine_. You don’t think a girl captain can handle the attire of her people, Commander?”

Chakotay blinked confused before he innocently said, “I didn’t say anything, Captain.”

Kathryn glared at him, but as she noticed Ayala stifling a laugh she noticed she accused the wrong man. She craned her neck as if she he had spoken to Chakotay intentionally. “... but you were thinking it.”

Chakotay gaped for a second. She was right, he had. Ayala meanwhile struggled to keep his laughter in and Kathryn bit her lips. The cheek of these two.... They wanted to play and tease? Fine. She could play and tease. And she would do so in such a way that both their mouths would fall wide open in shock. As the silence stretched she placed both hands on her hips before eyeing the two of them.

Chakotay, who decided to join Mike's fun of teasing Kathryn, leaned slightly forward. “Isn't it part of _Irish culture_ , Captain?”

Kathryn's mouth fell slightly open. They were pushing their luck today, but she would make sure their daring suggestions would backfire. She clicked her tongue before giving him a lopsided smile. “Perhaps we should go Greek and wear nothing at all!”

Ayala finally burst out laughing. “Then we wouldn’t need to fight anymore... because I will definitely win _that_ competition.”

“We will see about that,” Chakotay said and flashed his dimples. If Kathryn thought he'd back down from this, she was so wrong.

Sensing his confidence, Kathryn lifted one eyebrow and trailed her hand up to the zipper of her jacket. "Well, do I have to do _everything_ myself?"

While Chakotay's mouth dropped in shock at her suggestion, Ayala jumped to attention. “Of course not, Captain. I'll be a gentleman, of course, and give you a hand.”

He stepped forward, invading her personal space before boldly placing both hands on her breasts, giving them a squeeze, then reaching for her zipper to open her uniform. Kathryn smiled before tilting her head and looking at her commander, challenging him to step up as well. She was dead serious and Chakotay tugged his ear. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable with this, but as he watched Ayala push Kathryn's jacket off before tugging on her shirt, he knew he had little to say in the matter. If Kathryn wanted this, who was he to stand in her way?

He stiffened his posture before stepping up to the pair. “Let me help you out of those pants, _Captain_ ”, he whispered as he watched her closely.

Ayala slowly pulled Kathryn's top up. His mind was spinning at the thought of seeing his beautiful Captain finally naked. Today must be his lucky day and Chakotay wouldn't take that from him. “No, you do the boots. I was here first. I'll do the pants and top.”

Kathryn threw her head back and let the men attend to her. Chakotay's hand slid over her stomach, down to her mound before he turned to Ayala to push him away. "I think she prefers my touch, thank you.”

“Gentlemen, gentlemen! There is enough here... for both of you,” she said, noticing the tiny battle of attention between them. She let out a moan when Chakotay's hand brushed between her legs. God, she was aroused already just thinking about the two of them. She had always wanted to know what two men simultaneously felt like inside of her. “...or more for that matter.... perhaps we should invite Mr. Paris.”

In a slightly panicked voice, Chakotay huffed, “Fuck, no.” Sharing her with Ayala was bad enough already, he didn't need Paris here too!

Once the final piece of her clothing dropped, both men then stood back in awe of their bare leader. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at their bold ogling, Kathryn impatiently tugged on Chakotay's hem. "Well, either get me a kilt or let's drop the pretenses." She raised her chin, glaring down at her half-naked subjects like she was Queen Arachnia right now.

Ayala licked his lips, enjoying the display of rosy flesh. She looked like a piece of sweet fruit that was ready for plucking. The longer he looked at her, the harder he got. He wanted to taste that usually forbidden fruit so badly, that he couldn't keep himself in check. “Well... I'm all for dropping stuff.”

Both men suddenly and simultaneously disrobed in furious haste, as if it was a competition. Chakotay, assumed he knew what Kathryn wanted sooner or later, so offered, "How's this Mike - whoever can last longer gets to enjoy her first?"

Kathryn threw him a warning look. “Shouldn't I be the one deciding who gets to feast first?”

Chakotay coolly responded, "Sorry _Captain_ , Maquis rules here... no one is saying you can't enjoy yourself while we hash this out like proper men..."

“Well, I did come to see a cock fight,” she admitted before grinning dirty. Oh, her mind was already full of images of _that_ cock fight. She couldn't wait to get the action going.

Ayala smirked at her and thought, _He only wants to go first because he knows he couldn't keep up with it if I set the pace…_

Kathryn was growing impatient. “Perhaps I really should call in Mister Paris. He can warm me up while you two settle this.”

Both bellowed “NO!” before Ayala suddenly dived to his knees.

“I think you two forget who's Captain aboard this vessel. My ship; my rules.”

Ayala, totally ignoring Kathryn's attempt of control, looked at Chakotay. “I'll take the back while you take the front?”

“You always were an ass sort of man,” Chakotay chided.

Ayala struck back with, “True... and you're a pussy.”

Suddenly Kathryn started to jerk as two sets of hands explored all of her sides. Their hands felt hot on her skin and a prickling sensation started to roam through her body.

Her commander said to Ayala, “I think you'll find I enjoy all sorts of things,” as he dipped down to suck on Kathryn’s nipple. She groaned at the action and put her hands through his raven hair. Oh how she was going to enjoy this.

“Com....computer... create a bed.”

Chakotay’s hands glided in-between her folds to feel her heat. She was already wet to the touch. “But we have the mat, Kathryn.”

Ayala, who's hands had been roaming all over her back and ass, spoke up loudly. "Computer, belay that order. Replicate some lube." Just as a small bottle of lube simmered into existence, he leaned down to suck the sensitive spot behind her ear. “Unless you’re opposed...?”

She groaned as he sucked her skin while his hand started to grace up and down her ass crack. “I don’t oppose... and I'm not going to be the one laying down. I'm the woman on top!”

The men eyed each other and both replied, "We'll see about that."

Ayala quickly grabbed the lube off the floor, applied a dab of fluid onto his fingers, pressing a digit to her back entrance. It caused Kathryn to purr with pleasure. She moaned out loud when Chakotay began to suck her clit. While Ayala's fingers began to probe her back she bucked against Chakotay, slowly beginning to ride his face. As pleasure began to sweep through her, she cried out. “Jesus, **fuck yes**!”

Chakotay lifted a leg and placed it over his shoulder while Ayala steadied her from behind. Kathryn felt she was being stretched to her limit.

Ayala hummed, "See, _Kathryn_ , you can ride him all you want,” and bit lightly on her shoulder, "but I get to ride you."

Kathryn ignored his unauthorized use of her first name, enjoying the pleasure he gave her as he slowly pushed more and more fingers into her behind. Chakotay dipped his tongue into her front entrance and lapped at the overwhelming wetness that dripped from her. He groaned in the back of this throat. He began to work her, playing with her pearl like there was no tomorrow and Kathryn sucked in some breath.

“You better get in the game, Lieutenant, or this will be over before you get tagged in!”

When Ayala pushed her forward to spread her cheeks, Kathryn's hand curled tighter around Chakotay, pressing him harder against her swollen flesh. He pulled back slightly so she could better steady herself with her hands, gripping his shoulders while Chakotay’s hands supported her waist. Chakotay’s face glistened with wetness when he glanced up to admire the sight before him. Kathryn was arched back with a glow coming off of her. Her mouth dropped open and she moaned. She swayed forwards while Ayala entered her from behind, letting her head roll back. She pushed her breasts outwards as she arched her back even further. Chakotay watched in awe before kissing her softly near her bellybutton. Kathryn then clung to him for support. Chakotay then stood up and placed his engorged member at her entrance. He lifted Kathryn’s face to meet his own, admiring the pleasure filled expression on her face.

Ayala leaned back against the corner post for support and lifted Kathryn's legs up and around Chakotay's hips. Kathryn’s hands wrapped around Chakotay's neck; her fingernails pushed deep into the flesh of his shoulders as he pushed himself into the hilt.

Ayala boasted to her, “Still think you're the one on top?"

“Well, _he is._ ” She let out a mix between a moan and a groan. "Oh god... if this is what it feels like to be at the someone's mercy...I'll give up command.”

Chakotay smirked as he began to thrust. He knew she'd serve under him if properly persuaded. “Your sacrifice for the crew is commendable, Captain... and you will be rewarded for it.”

“I didn’t know being _fucked_ by the Maquis would feel this good,” she admitted as her eyes rolled shut.

Ayala slid his hands around to squeeze her breasts. Her nipples rubbed exquisitely against Chakotay's hot chest.

“Just as we didn't know Starfleet to be this... _flexible_ ,” Ayala replied.

“I'm curious now as to who will last longer...Starfleet or Maquis?” She added with a moan. "Be warned: You are up against a captain.”

Chakotay grabbed her chin and with heady words stated, “You forget… I was a captain, too." He kissed her full on the mouth as one of his fingers rolled over her clit, adjusting to the rhythm of his pumps. Her eyelashes fluttered at the sensation.

With a silky tone the commander continued, “...and we can still show you a few Maquis tricks you haven't seen yet.”

Kathryn nearly collapsed as both men thrusted and kissed her simultaneously. Chakotay grunted while he pushed and pulled in a frantic manner. “I didn’t think I'd ever get the chance to teach you... about those... mating behaviors, Kathryn.”

With a breathless voice she replied, “Thank you for enlightening me, Chakotay. I needed a... _physical_ demonstration.”

“Oh, the lesson has _just_ begun. It’s a marathon... not a sprint,” Chakotay corrected her.

Ayala nodded. “Agreed. The captain may have captured the Maquis, but she is certainly not out of the Badlands yet. The ride has only just begun.”

“Good. I'm not a sprinter" she breathed. Well, at least so she had thought. As Chakotay and Ayala simultaneously pushed into her once again, Kathryn’s head flopped involuntarily back against Mike’s shoulder as her control slipped. Kathryn panted when Chakotay shifted the angle of his thrusts and hit her G-spot with each pass.

“I can...I...can last.” She did not know who she was trying to convince; the men or herself.

Ayala hummed, “Then don't…”

The sensation of two men pumping into her left her more dizzy than she thought. The deck underneath her felt like it started to give way while her mind swirled.

"Just think how it will feel during round two."

Kathryn scrunched her eyes and asked, "Round... what...?" Her mind spun and she muttered something incomprehensible. The feeling of both men pressing into her tightened the coil in her belly faster than she could think.

Ayala leaned in and whispering into her ear. "Let go, Kathryn."

Chakotay leaned in to kiss her neck. Kathryn whimpered as she tried to hold on by burying her finger in Chakotay's thick, dark hair, while he sucked on the tender spot behind her ear. Ayala felt raw behind her as Chakotay slid effortlessly in and out, teasing her to the brink. Kisses, sucks, bites... she couldn’t distinguish which was which anymore. She was riding a wave she couldn't control, threatening to crash any minute.

Mike whispered demandingly into her ear. “Come on, Kathryn... do it... come for us.”

She quietly whimpered. “Oh, Chakotay!”

“Yes, Kathryn. Time to let go... Come. _Now_ , “ he ordered.

Kathryn suddenly went stiff. She felt explosions and saw stars behind her eyelids. Her walls clamped down on both of them. She relied on both of the men to keep her upright as she died a little death. Her body quivered and shook from the wave, while her pleasure filled voiced echoed through the room.

Chakotay watched her face as oblivion hit her. Kathryn orgasming was far more beautiful than he had ever imagined. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted, and small pearls of sweat graced her forehead. Her hair was ruffled and stuck out in every direction. Yet, it was the blissful expression which was painted across her delicate features that burned itself into his mind.

Kathryn breathed heavily, her breasts rising up with each thundering heartbeat. "Oh," was all she could manage to say. Chakotay and Ayala groan in unison from the feeling of her clenching walls pulling them deeper inside her. They felt the twitching emanating from her core as they, too, worked their way towards ecstasy. Ayala was the first to fall as he bucked and let go inside of Kathryn.

Chakotay secretly cheered that he was able to ride both of them out. He decided to show them both what he was made of. He continued his thrusts and panted, "Looks like I win."

He hitched Kathryn's legs higher on his hips and reached around, grabbing a hold of Mike's ass. "You better brace yourself," he warned. Mike gave him a knowing nod, though he hated to admit it. Chakotay was always a beast when it came to fucking, and Mike secretly loved that about him. It wasn't the first time they had shared a woman, so he knew how his friend worked. Chakotay pressed in quickly with short bursts. In response, Kathryn made a loud cry. Ayala felt Kathryn press back into his deflating cock while Chakotay's grip sandwiched himself against her. Ayala shuddered as Kathryn buckled. She cried out, “Oh, **GOD**... Chak..oo... I ... I can’t...."

Her plea, mixed with an unending series of moans, filled the holodeck.

Chakotay ordered, “You _can_ and you **will**.”

His cheeks dimpled slightly as he pumped into her voraciously...over... and over.. and over, again. Chakotay panted as he thrusted. He needed to come and he needed Kathryn to come with him.

"Mike, help me out here," he asked. With out hesitation Mike fumbled between them, finding her clit and rubbing it between his fingers. If Kathryn had thought the sensations she had felt during her first orgasm couldn't be trumped, then she was about to be taught another lesson. They say to never assume, because it makes an 'ass out of you and me'...and apparently a pussy, too.

Kathryn whimpered and groaned as the two of them worked her rapidly towards a second orgasm. Her mind was floating above them and all she was...was a ball of lust.

Chakotay breathed heavily. He pressed Kathryn as hard as he could against Mike, but it was Mike's second hand, which he snuck around Kathryn, that made Chakotay lose his rhythm. Mike started to squeeze and massage Chakotay’s balls as best he could during his thrusts, helping his friend and his captain towards their edge.

Chakotay bucked wildly into Kathryn. Chakotay roared "Fuck!" as he lost the last of his control. Mike could feel the older man's member inside her as he emptied himself. Chakotay was just about to curse Mike when his seed began to spill and Kathryn began to buckle, crying out his name when she soared once more. Chakotay collapsed forward, breathless and spent. Kathryn reached around to stroke at the back of Chakotay’s neck and slipped down to the floor as they both fell against Mike's heaving chest.

Once they regained their breath, Ayala inquired" So that's how they do it in Ireland?" He moved a plastered tendril of Kathryn's hair away from his neck.

Kathryn grinned, still trying to regain her composure a little. “I wouldn't know. I've never been to Ireland.”

Chakotay choked. "What?"

She patted him on the chest before caressing his flushed cheek and sweetly mumbled, “You were assuming things... I never said I've been to Ireland. I just said my ancestors were Irish.”

"Well, fuck me, then, and bend me backwards," Chakotay replied and laughed. “You tricked us!”

Kathryn gave a teasing shrug.

Ayala shook his head in defeat. “...and there we were... desperately trying to make our Captain feel at home…”

She smirked. “That was a Starfleet trick... you two hadn't learn that one yet, obviously."

Mike begged, “Please, teach us more, _Captain Janeway_."

She groaned. "I might need a breather first."

Chakotay, eager for round two, called out "Computer, now would be a good time for that bed."

“but make it a king sized bed," Ayala added.

Within seconds a bed materialized. Ayala lifted Kathryn off the floor and began to carry her towards the sheets.

“I never thought I’d be the meat in a Maquis sandwich", she mused while she trailed a finger along Mike's hairline and down to his ear.

“...and stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey,” Chakotay added, following the pair to the bed.

“She can't skip leftovers", Mike requested and Chakotay nodded in agreement.

“There won't be any leftovers.”

Mike looked at his friend as he dropped Kathryn onto the bed. “True. She hasn't had dessert yet.” He grinned, gazing down at the deliciously naked woman on top of the white sheets. “Shall we teach her how to become jelly?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes, grabbing ahold of both of their flaccid members and pulled them onto the bed with her. “Let your little... _warp cores_... cool off first!” she exclaimed, but moaned again as Mike's fingers dove in between her legs and into her still throbbing pussy.

“Little?!” both men said in aghast as she sucked in a breath at his touch.

Mike turned his attention towards Chakotay, caressing Kathryn with one hand while spreading her legs fully apart with the other one. "Perhaps we should show her our little collection of toys," he suggested.

“Speak for yourself. Mine are big,” Chakotay responded, before giving Ayala a suggestive grin. “...but I'm willing to share.”

Understanding that mischievous look, Mike chuckled. "Actually, I was thinking about the enhancers.”

Kathryn’s eyes went wide. “Enhancers?”

Chakotay felt himself harden again as he watched Mike rub Kathryn's clit. He leaned down to capture her lips in a demanding kiss before his hand joined Mike's between her legs.

"Yes, _enhancers_ , Kathryn. They're the secret weapon of the Maquis... but I promise you, you'll love them."

Before Kathryn knew what was happening, a whole range of toys filled the bed and her head rolled back in bliss as her body experienced the full force of the Maquis invasion.

**Author's Note:**

> None of us own rights to Voyager. That's all CBS/Paramount. We're just here for the smut.


End file.
